


Down For Hard Work

by Half_empty



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, First Time, Flashback, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_empty/pseuds/Half_empty
Summary: Flashback to when Thanasi and Nick first got together way back.





	Down For Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just got sudden inspiration after seeing Thanasi at the Hopman Cup. The timeline is fucked, like I don't even know when this is happening but it's a little one-shot so it doesn't really matter; maybe I could turn it into a longer story but probs not. I'm still not sure if I even ship these two but there definitely should be more fics of them.

“Fuck,” Thanasi’s breathy moans echoed through the rather bland hotel room. His hands gripped the white sheets tightly and his strong thighs trembled as if he had just played a five setter in the scorching Aussie sun.

“Shhh,” Nick hissed harshly from behind him, the smirk on his face was practically audible. “Be quiet”

Thanasi would’ve scoffed and rolled his eyes, if it weren’t for the other man’s fingers pressing into his prostate constently, because they both knew Nick loved it when Thanasi was loud. At first, he was quite withdrown during their um love making, (could you call it that?) they weren’t in love, at least Thanasi didn’t think they were. He would restrict the noises escaping his lips, usually avoid eye contact and move as little as possible. But that was in the past, the pair had had this, agreement (that’s better) for so long that neither felt shame nor guilt anymore. Only pleasure and satisfaction filled their hearts after the sex these days; and both Thansi and Nick were very grateful.

********************************

It had all started back when they were both awkward teens ruled by their hormones. At ages 15 and 16, Thanasi and Nick had already known each other for at least 4 years. The pair of best friends visited as often as possible, mostly on school holidays or at national tournaments they attended.

Thanasi was over in Canberra for 2 weeks this fateful summer. The sun, as usual, was burning anyone who dared to not use sunscreen and giving out glorious golden tans. The beaches with white sand and crystal clear waters buzzing with people, cans of soft drink cooling in the eski, icy poles devoured, flip flops hitting the burning concrete, ice cream melting; the classic Aussie summer just the way the boys liked it.

Most days, they would go outside and play basketball or practice tennis and if it got too hot, the small pool in Nick’s backyard would entertain them. Nick’s whole family loved Thanasi, just as Thanasi’s loved Nick, and every night they would eat dinner together and the boys would go off to play video games and talk well into the night. Life was good.

Until that night, it was past midnight, the play station was still on but lay forgotten as the pair sat together on the bottom bunk Nick’s parents had decided to get for when Thanasi came over. Nick was telling Thanasi about the girl who had given him a blowjob the last week of school.

“It was pretty good,” Nick was trying to play it cool, like he did with most things, but Thanasi could see the excitement in his eyes even in the dim light coming from the small TV.

Thanasi scoffed. He himself had yet to indulge in such pleasures but he had obviously heard how great a blowjob could be. “I bet”

“Like, it was good and all but you know,” Nick smirked and his eyes glistened with mischief. “I’ve had better”

Thanasi couldn’t help but burst out laughing, really it was the way Nick said it that made it funny. How fulfilling it was for Nick to not just get one blowjob, but multiple of them. Thanasi at times felt excluded due to their year difference, Nick and his friends did so many things Thanasi hadn’t even thought of yet. He would never admit it, but he felt jealous whenever Nick talked about all the things he and his friends got up to, he would simply laugh, nod his head and say something like “Sounds wild” when the story was over.

“Shut up, you’ll wake my parents,” Nick said but even he couldn’t help himself from laughing quietly. Thanasi’s bubbly laugh was contagious, whenever they were out somewhere and Nick was in a foul mood, Thanasi’s carefree personality would reflect on him and he couldn’t grumpy long.

“Okay, okay, how was it not up to your standards then? Hmm, explain” Thanasi asked still grinning. 

“Well like, I don’t know, she was boring, I’d give her a four out of ten. But the other girl the first time, she was probably more experienced or something because she did this thing with her tongue. Like she twirled it around and licked up and down and she used her hands more too, touching all over. She could go deeper, like that was unreal dude, she could almost take me all! I could feel my dick touching the back of her throat. God it felt amazing. She’d probably be like a seven” Nick sighed at the fond memory, wishing he could feel that sensation of pleasure all the time.

Thanasi squirmed in his place on the bed. It’s not like they never talked about sex or hot chicks but it was just the way Nick was practically drooling while recalling the event made Thanasi a little bit more excited than he should be; made him want to be the one making Nick feel that good. He shifted again.

“Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like on the other end of things?”

The question brought Nick back to the present. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What d’you mean? Like, giving a blowjob? Isn’t that...gay?”

Thanasi gave a one-shouldered shrug. He supposed it was, but he had never felt the same way about gays as the rest of his friends. He didn’t feel disgust when he thought about two boys kissing, he didn’t turn away repulsed and bark out a hurtful remark when he saw it either. He really didn’t feel anything at all, to him homosexual couples were just like the straight couples he saw in public; sickeningly in love and insufferably cute. He never said it out loud because he knew most of his friends and family weren’t exactly accepting towards homosexuals, but Nick was his best friend, Nick was special.

“I guess, but I mean if you’re wiling to get a blowjob, shouldn’t you be okay with giving one too?”

Nick himself didn’t care much about anyone who wasn’t close to him so when the topic of gays came up he’d just agree with whatever was being said and zone out. When he was with his friends, they would say some hateful things towards queers in general and Nick would go along with it. He didn’t see enough gay couples in public to know exactly how he would react but as long as they left him alone then he wouldn’t really care; but that went for literally anyone. He’d never thought about kissing a boy or about giving a blowjob like what Thanasi was saying but he surprised himself by not reacting with disgust in his voice just like his friends would have done. Nick was really confused now.

“Umm,” He really didn’t know what to say. He could see where Thanasi was coming from but he wasn’t sure he agreed. “So you’d be down to get blown by a guy and blow him back?”

Thanasi shrugged again. “Mouth’s a mouth”

Nick would’ve probably laughed if they were talking about anything else but this, and if his dick wasn’t twitching with interest at what Thanasi was saying. Why was he being so silent? Why did Thanasi seem to have the upper hand in this conversation? It was usually the other way around. Snap out of it Nick, say something.

He faked a laughed and smirked. “Whatever you say, m-” His eyes had decided to scan Thanasi’s body in the dim light and noticed the younger boys hands were in his lap along with the forgotten joystick, clearly trying to hide something. Nick heart started beating so fast and loud he was certain it would wake his parents up from the other side of the house. Fuck, he looked down at himself and saw his own problem in his shorts.

“Then blow me,” The words had left his mouth he even realized he had opened it. His heart stopped. What the fuck? The worst was that he didn’t even know of he was joking or not.

Thanasi was not expecting that. Was Nick fucking with him? The bulge in the older boys shorts told him otherwise but that was just because they were both horny teenagers. Thanasi hadn’t even gotten a blowjob, how was he about to give one? What the fuck did I get myself into?

Before either knew what was happening, Thanasi reached over with a shaky hand into Nick’s shorts clumsily and his eyebrows shot up at what his finger got a grip on. He heard Nick’s breath hitch as he began to feel the other boy’s erection. It was quiet thick, Thanasi noticed, at least thicker than his own (Nick was a year older come on) and as he rubbed the head he tried to smear the pre-cum around as lubrication; he knew how to jerk off a dick at least. His heart was thumping in his chest just as hard as when he plays a tough tennis match but this challenge filled his heart with a different type pleasure. Nick suddenly pushed down his shorts along with his underwear which made Thanasi’s eyes go wide at the sight; yeah okay Nick was big. Sure he’d wondering what it would feel like to suck a dick but now that there’s one right in front of him he didn’t what to do with it. Their eyes met and he could see pure lust within the older boy’s, he needed to do this.

Thanasi moved his body closer and leaned down, breathing fast, and licked his licks, this couldn’t be that hard. Nick had just said what made a blowjob good, twirl your tongue, lick up and down, use your hands and go deep. He could do that; easy.  
Thanasi took one last big breath before wrapping his lips around the head of his best friend’s dick. God, this is so fucked up.

Nick was panting rather loudly, he didn’t know what to do. His best friend was sucking his dick for Christ sake. When he had being with those girls he’d been slightly cocky, tucking his hands in their long hair and moved his hips, this was so different. Was Thanasi cool with him pulling at his hair? Was it okay to tell him what to do? To tell him how it feels? Because it did feel good. Thanasi was slower than both girls, but Nick supposed it was because he hadn’t even touch a dick other than his own, bobbing his head in Nick’s lap with caution. His hand was wrapped at the base just like the girls had done and the filthy wet sounds filling the room was making Nick rock hard. He also noticed Thanasi had shut his eyes, hollowed his cheeks, twirled his tongue and went a little deeper every time. It felt so good Nick was starting to wonder if he’d actually done this before, it almost felt as good as the first blowjob he’d gotten; Nick could barely keep himself moaning out loud.

Thanasi was so concentrated on trying not to choke that he barely noticed when Nick threaded his long fingers through his hair and tugged gently. A whimper escaped without his permission and he felt Nick’s grip tighten in his hair.

“Thanasi,” Nick chocked out. Thanasi felt pride surge through his body from making Nick come undone, he was so close too. He palmed himself through his shorts and continued to suck harder and faster. “Thanasi,” His hair was pulled a bit harsher this time and his name whispered louder. “Thanasi!”

Suddenly, Thanasi’s hair was pulled painfully hard and there was a warm gooey liquid invading his taster buds, the bitter flavor combined with the painful tug had Thanasi cumming in his shorts. He decided to swallow every drop Nick had to offer since he thought that was the decent thing to do, even if he was a little mad for not being given a warning. He wouldn’t appreciate it much if someone had just sucked his dick and spat out his cum; rude.

He pulled off and wiped his mouth with his arm before looking at a panting Nick, eyes blown wide. Nick had been comparing Thanasi to the other girls the whole time, most things he did the same, pretty good for a beginner. But the one thing he did, that neither of the girls Nick had been with had done, was swallow his cum. He had tried to tell Thanasi he was close but the younger boy didn’t seem to notice his attempts and he couldn’t have held back any longer. Even then, he thought Thanasi wouldn’t have swallowed and the fact that he did made the whole thing so much hotter. And don’t get him started about how Thanasi had got off on sucking his dick, he’d never would have thought that was possible.

They didn’t talk as they cleaned up, Thanasi changing out of his shorts and underwear sporting the deepest blush of embarrassment Nick had ever seen on anyone. They didn’t talk whilst brushing their teeth and or when they climbed into their beds, Nick had obviously picked the top bunk before Thanasi had even arrived. 

Both teens lay in bed staring either at the bunk above or the ceiling, not pretending to sleep but still making no effort to tell other know of their consciousness. Their minds ran at 100 kilometers an hour, firing question after question about what just happened and what would happen now. What did I do? Are we still friends? Is it going to be awkward now? What is wrong with me? What if someone heard us? Why would I do that? Does he hate me now? Does he think I’m gross? 

Thanasi decided to brake the silence because he knew Nick was probably too stubborn to do it himself. “So, what did I get?”

Nick wasn’t expecting any talking to be done tonight, at best he thought they’d share an awkward ‘Hi’ in the morning and be completely freaked for the remaining week Thanasi had in Canberra. He frowned in confusion once again at Thanasi’s words before clearing his throat. “What?”

“Out of ten. You gave those girls a score,” Thanasi explained with his heart thumping in his chest and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Nick’s minds went back to that conversation when he rated the first girl a seven and the girl from last week a four. He thought about what Thanasi would be carefully, because the boy was clearly inexperienced but so was the girl last week and he’d done better than that. 

“Five,” Was decided. “And a half” Was added.

A small smile spread across Thanasi’s face. “Not too bad then, huh?” He heard a snort from above.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kokkinakis, it’s still very average just like your basketball and tennis skills,” Nick responded jokingly as he too, began to smile. 

“So you think you’re good at everything, don’t you?”

“That’s because I am good at everything.” Both were starting to feel more like themselves again. “While you’re at best a six out ten at basketball, I’m a whopping eight and a half” Nick chuckled.

“An eight and a half? Oh please, you barely beat me at a one v one game and you’re one year older than me, mate!” Thanasi shook his head, grinning.

“Stop using our age difference as an excuse, Kokkinakis. My skills are killer and you know it” 

“Bet I could be a ten at sucking dick though,” Thanasi blurted out without thinking. He wanted to kick himself for bringing back the awkward silence. 

After what seemed like eternity but was probably just a minute or two, Nick finally responded “You’ll need a lot of practice for that, Kokki. Sure you can handle it?”

Thanasi smirked “When have I ever backed down from hard work?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) English isn't my first language and I'm very bad at editing so please feel free to call me out on any mistakes. Good luck to the boys at the Aus Open starting on Monday!


End file.
